


Cowboys and Angels

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Dean and Sam are heading back to the bunker after a long period on the road, and Dean's looking forward to seeing his girl when he gets there.





	Cowboys and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest one I'll post. Another song-fic I know, but this was one of the those songs that I listened to once and came home and wrote the whole thing out in mere minutes. If you are interested in listening to the song, its "Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynch." The summary is horrible I know, but I couldn't describe the story any other way. I borrow some of the lines from the song in the story. Hope you like it. No beta, so any mistakes are my own. I also don't own Supernatural, I just like to play with the characters from time to time. Enjoy!

Dean sighed as he finally crossed the border into Kansas. Wouldn't be long now til he hit Lebanon and home. Sam was asleep in the seat next to him, head resting against the window. The rain and the sound of the radio were the only sounds as the night stretched on. As he pulled into the garage of the bunker, he let out another sigh. The door shut behind him and he reached over and nudged Sam. 

Sam woke with a start, grabbing his bag and making his way inside. Dean followed him, shouldering his bag and closing the door behind him. He could hear faint music as he walked further inside, with no sight of Sam. He didn't recognize the song, but he could smell food. Walking into the kitchen he smiled softly, setting his bag down. 

There she was, standing at the stove stirring something. He spotted the food she had out on the table and saw his brother hesitating near the door of the library. She hadn't noticed their arrival probably because her soft voice filled the air as she sang. 

"Maybe God just kinda likes, Cowboys and Angels." She poured something into the gravy boat and turned to set it on the table and her eyes locked with mine. Those honey brown eyes lit up from within and she was on me in seconds, her small arms wrapping around my waist, her face in my chest. 

She glanced up at me and my heart clenched at the trust that beamed back at me. She licked her lips as the song played on, Sam forgotten. There were some days I wasn't sure I deserved her. She stayed here and took care of Sam and me. She fed us and washed our clothes, and was far removed from the hunting life as you could get. 

The song made me pause, sliding a hand through her curls a moment. I grinned at the words, "I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly, I'd die for her and she'd live for me." Truer words hadn't ever been spoken. Her soft voice brought me back to the moment as she whispered, "Dean, I'm glad you're home." 

She tugged me over to the table and motioned Sam over as well. She had a nice feast spread. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, and gravy and even salad for Sam. Food on the road wasn't always the best, and as she pulled the fresh pie out of the oven, I felt my love for her bloom in my heart. 

Those eyes met mine again as Sam made his way to his room, telling her he was tired. She nodded, telling him she'd save him a piece of the pie. I scoffed. "I can't promise there will be any left for him." She gently hit my shoulder, sending me a glare. "There will be some left." I watched her cut a generous piece and cover it in plastic wrap, setting it in the fridge. 

Sam just chuckled, his laughter getting softer as he walked away. She cut me a large piece as she cleaned up. She sang under her breath as she made the kitchen nice and neat again before pouring me a measure of whiskey in a cup and setting it next to the half-eaten pie on my plate. 

I drank the whiskey and pushed the pie away before pulling her onto my lap. I leaned my forehead close to hers. I sang softly, "There's a want and there's a need, there's a history between girls like you and guys like me. Cowboys and angels..." She pressed her lips against mine and stood up, leading me back to the bedroom. 

No matter where I went in this life, as long as I had her by my side, I was ready for it all.


End file.
